


Upon Her Wings and on Her Back

by dreamkist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Curiosity, F/F, Fantasy, Legends, Multi, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: The Princess Echada and her paramour, Knight Midyn, meet a dragon in the woods.It is a meeting that holds much promise.





	Upon Her Wings and on Her Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



Princess Echada backed away from the dragon who was stalking toward her. Knight Midyn stepped between the Princess and dragon and raised her sword.

The dragon eyed the Knight, her eyes were gold and sharp as she looked between the Knight and her sword. She tilted her serpentine head to one side.

The dragon was young and still small, though taller than both Princess and Knight, and had white scales that were almost iridescent in the sunlight that broke through the trees.

The Princess and Knight had been walking through the woods, away from the prying eyes of the castle, when the dragon had appeared and interrupted their tryst.

The dragon’s forked tongue flicked out and tasted the air. “Princess,” she said, looking past Midyn, her voice was silky.

“Beast, come no closer,” Midyn warned.

The dragon flicked its tail from side-to-side. “I only wish to drink of the river in these woods then I will leave your kingdom in peace.”

Echada knew dragons were dangerous and not to be trusted, but this one seemed almost friendly and uninterested in fighting. She stepped forward to stand beside Midyn.

“You will leave once you have had your fill?” she asked.

“Put your girdle of silver about me, sweet Princess, and you will not have to worry. I will do as you bid.”

Echada was intrigued.

“Is this a wise decision, Echada?” Midyn asked. She was still worried the dragon would attack.

Echada nodded at Midyn and removed the girdle from about her waist. The dragon dipped her head at the Princess, and Echada placed the girdle around the base of her neck.

When Echada stepped away with the end of the girdle in her hand, the dragon’s tongue dragged across her cheek. She startled at the sensation but held her free hand out toward the dragon to let that long tongue flicker along and between her fingers. Echada shuddered slightly.

The curve of the dragon’s mouth showed she was pleased as the Princess and Knight led her to the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly inspired by the legend of Saint George and the dragon.


End file.
